


Early Morning Call

by notxlettingxgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Future Fic, Kidfic, M/M, a brood of adorable children, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notxlettingxgo/pseuds/notxlettingxgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five a.m., and the crying immediately starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a little inspiration tonight in between writing my NaNoWriMo and decided to write this short oneshot! Hehe, enjoy. :)

Five a.m., and the crying immediately starts. Liam wakes up first, rubbing his eyes. He’s already woken up to take care of him twice tonight. He shakes Zayn, but he’s too asleep to even realize that the baby’s up. Sighing, Liam untangles himself from his boyfriend and gets up, heading out of the room.

Bentley has pulled himself up to a sitting position in his crib and is whimpering loudly, waiting for one of his parents to save him. Liam walks over to his crib and picks him up gently, cuddling him. 

“Why do you get up so early, Bentley? Daddy and I are trying to sleep!” Liam whispers to Bentley. The baby just coos and reaches up to put his hands on Liam’s face. This never fails. Every morning, he can’t sleep past five. Liam always gets up with him, but now it’s time to make Zayn suffer.

“Come on baby, let’s go wake up Daddy,” he says, and they walk out of Bentley’s room, back to Liam and Zayn’s bedroom. Zayn has changed positions now that Liam is gone, lying flat on his back and snoring softly. 

Liam walks over to Zayn’s side of the bed and gently lays Bentley down on his stomach. The seven month old curls his hands into tiny fists and hits Zayn’s chest, a smile on his face. Zayn’s eyes open slowly, adjusting to his surroundings. He sees his baby boy staring at him and grins. 

“Bentley, how did you get here? Did you crawl over here all by yourself?” he teases, his voice thick with sleep. Bentley giggles when Zayn pokes his sides. 

“No, he can’t even crawl yet! Unless you want to teach him…” Liam says, climbing back into bed on his side. 

“Li, I am not teaching my son how to crawl. Right baby?” Zayn asks Bentley. He responds by open-mouth kissing Zayn on the nose. Zayn wrinkles his nose and wipes away the baby drool. 

“So as we wait for eight o’clock to roll around, what are we doing today?” Zayn asks Liam, rubbing Bentley’s back to try to get him to fall asleep again. Bentley’s too focused on playing with Zayn’s shirt. 

“We have a few interviews, but Lou said we could bring Bentley and she’ll watch him for us,” Liam answers. He leans down to kiss his boyfriend softly, who kisses back sleepily. 

“That’s good. I remember once when Bentley was only two months old and we had nobody to watch him. Didn’t we have to leave him with a security guard or something?” Liam laughs, recalling that incident when they were on a show and Lou was unable to come at the last minute. They almost brought Bentley on stage with them during the interview, just to make sure he was safe. He slept the entire time anyways.

“We won’t do that again. Besides, he’s older now,” Liam responds. He looks down at their baby, noticing how big he’s gotten in the past few months. While he has Zayn’s dark hair, his eyes match Liam’s perfectly. He did get Zayn’s size, though, and is smaller than most seven month olds. But Liam doesn’t care, because that just means he can cuddle him more. 

“Can he change his own diaper?” 

“I wish.” Bentley whines, accidentally hitting Zayn in the face with his little fist. Zayn winces and Liam gestures to their son, offering to take him. But Bentley whines again when he is handed off, wanting to be held by his daddy.

“He wants his daddy who carried him for nine months, Leeyum. Give my son back to me,” Zayn complains, holding out his arms. Liam rolls his eyes and gives Bentley back to his daddy. That child is so spoiled already. 

“You wouldn’t have had him at all if I didn’t save you from that paparazzo,” Liam remarks. When Zayn got pregnant, he didn’t tell Liam for two months and kept it a secret. He claimed he didn’t want to ruin the band and their relationship. They got attacked by paparazzi one day and Zayn was hit in the stomach by a camera, almost losing Bentley. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet, I think he’s falling back asleep.” Liam settles back into bed with his boyfriend and baby, watching as they both fall asleep together for a mere twenty minutes. After Bentley wakes up, the three of them spend the rest of the morning cuddling in bed, watching as Bentley plays with the bed sheets and practicing Peek-a-Boo. He’s getting really good at that game. 

And Liam couldn’t ask for anything else. He’s in a band with his three best friends and amazing boyfriend. He has a beautiful infant son with said boyfriend, even if he does wake him up early every morning. What else does he need?

Scratch that, Bentley needs a diaper change. And Zayn is definitely not doing that.


	2. Four years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only six thirty in the morning, but Zayn hears the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a year after I wrote the first installment, I finally wrote a second part to this story! I originally was writing a really long oneshot about Zayn's second pregnancy, but I got this great idea instead and decided to ditch that long oneshot. It's a few days late for Christmas, but oh well. Enjoy! :)

It’s only six thirty in the morning, but Zayn hears the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the hall. A five year old boy’s clumsy feet clomping along, since he just grew last week. And a two and a half year old girl’s tiny footsteps gliding across the hardwood floor, almost like she is floating above the ground. Once Zayn hears the sound of their feet, he recognizes the giggling of the brother and sister. He pokes Liam’s side and sits up, ready for their children to come inside. 

“Wake up, Daddy! Wake up, Papa! It’s Christmas time!” Bentley opens the door to Liam and Zayn’s bedroom, Rosalie following closely behind him. They jump onto the bed and immediately reach for their fathers. While Bentley prefers to be with Liam, Rosalie loves cuddling with Zayn. It must be some sort of instinct. 

“Are you sure it’s Christmas? Don’t we have a few more days, or weeks, or months left?” Zayn teases. Liam sits up beside him, holding Bentley in his arms, and kisses Zayn’s cheek as a good morning hello. Zayn smiles back at him. 

“No, Daddy! Christmas now!” Rosalie exclaims, putting her arms up in the air. Her corkscrew curls bounce as she bobs her head up and down. Sometimes she looks more like Harry and Louis’ kid, especially when her hair hasn’t been brushed. At least she has Liam’s nose. 

“Oh, but it’s so early, babies. Can’t we wait a bit longer before getting up?” Liam asks, rubbing his eyes. While Zayn slept, Liam stayed up until almost one a.m. to finish putting the presents underneath the tree. He claims they needed to look perfect, when in reality he didn’t bother to wrap them until Christmas Eve. 

“Papa, you told us we had to wait. I’ve been up for 20 minutes and I want presents!” Bentley says, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Fine then. Give us ten more minutes and then we can go unwrap presents, okay? But you have to stay upstairs. There will be no peeking at the Christmas tree just yet!” Liam answers, pointing a finger at both of the children. Bentley and Rosalie glance at each other and giggle. Those kids enjoy causing trouble, and Liam and Zayn know it very well. They were the ones who hid Sadie, Harry and Louis’ one year old, in a cabinet and refused to tell anyone where she was for an entire hour. At least when they found her, she was napping in the towels. 

“Yay!” both the kids squeal and hop down from the bed, running out of the room. They are probably going to their playroom, where they have more than enough toys. It’s wonderful that the kids are getting even more to play with today on Christmas.

“Happy Christmas, babe,” Zayn says, kissing Liam. They kiss for a moment before pulling away and Zayn rests his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

“Happy Christmas to you too. They didn’t wake us up this early last year, did they?” Liam asks. 

“No, Rosalie was still sleeping a lot back then and Bentley tried to stay up and spot Santa, so he was exhausted. I wish it was the same again this year, but you guessed they would wake us up at five, so I think this time is better,” Zayn replies. He stares down at his left hand, where their rings were placed only six months ago. It feels like they got married ages ago when he was pregnant with Bentley. Zayn then places his hand on his barely there stomach, where baby number three is slowly growing. 

“Are you ready to tell them this morning about the new b-a-b-y?” Liam says, spelling out the word just in case the kids are nearby. They planned on telling them on Christmas about their new brother or sister as a present. Hopefully it will be a present and not a nightmare.

“I think so. Bentley loved it when Rosalie was born, so I’m sure he’ll love another one. Rosalie, I’m not so sure. You know how much she loves when things go her way.” Their daughter has always been sassy ever since she started talking. Zayn swears she gets it from her uncles. 

“Oh, I definitely know. I think it will go well. Now come on, let’s go find the kids so we can get this over with.” They kiss once more before getting out of bed and putting on sweaters to get the children. 

Bentley and Rosalie are not in the playroom, but in Bentley’s room and arguing over who gets to open the first present. Zayn butts in and tells them that because Bentley went first last year, Rosalie gets the first pick. Rosalie sticks her tongue out at her older brother and they all go downstairs to the living room. 

Their Christmas tree this year is huge, bigger than the one from last year. Liam picked it when they went out to find one in the fields and cut it down. While it should be a family effort, Liam cut it down himself and Bentley and Rosalie chased each other through the trees. It was still fun anyways, and they all helped to decorate it. The outside decorations for the house are a different story. 

The pile of presents underneath the tree is also bigger than ever, thanks to the long Christmas lists and the nonexistent resistance of buying more presents for their babies. Rosalie picks first like they said, and Zayn takes pictures as they open the presents, one by one. 

Rosalie gets dolls and crafts to do with the grandparents and a ukulele, since she loves singing. Bentley receives Legos and books and a new bike with removable training wheels. Zayn and Liam decided not to put their presents for each other underneath the tree, since they usually aren’t appropriate to be opened with everyone watching. Bentley and Rosalie do give Zayn a recipe book with kid-approved meals, since Zayn is always trying to cook more at home and not do terribly. Liam helped them with that present, just like Zayn helped the kids pick out a new surfboard for their papa. 

“Daddy, where is the family present? Why isn’t it underneath the tree?” Bentley asks when they’re done unwrapping the presents. He runs a hand through his dark hair, something both his fathers have rubbed off on him by accident. He’s only five and already acting like a lady killer. 

“Well, we didn’t put it under the tree this time,” Zayn says, looking over at Liam. Last year for their big family present, they all got custom-made Batman style costumes. Liam is Batman and Zayn is the Joker, while Rosalie is Batgirl and Bentley is the Riddler. They all loved the costumes and thought they were fantastic. All the fans freaked out when they posted pictures of the family, especially the ones with Liam and Zayn kissing in costume. That was fun. 

“Is it a puppy?” Rosalie shrieks, her face lighting up. Well, kind of. Close enough. 

“No, not a puppy, sweetie. Here, you two open this present up and figure it out.” Liam grabs a small gift bag from behind the couch and puts it in front of them on the floor. He sits down next to Zayn and smiles, knowing what is coming next. 

Rosalie and Bentley quickly pull out the gifts in the bag, puzzled looks on their faces. There are two t-shirts with sayings on them, and Rosalie pouts and throws hers because she can’t read. Bentley stares at his, slowly deciphering out the words “I’m the big brother!” 

“That’s not fair, I already have this shirt! Uncle Niall gave it to me!” Bentley says, throwing his shirt as well. Liam picks up Rosalie’s shirt and holds it up. 

“That’s okay, little man. Read what Rosalie’s says,” Liam answers. Bentley squints his eyes and reads the words out loud. “I’m the big sister!”

“No, I’m the little sister!” Rosalie points out. 

“I don’t get it, Papa. What kind of present is this?” Bentley asks. Both children glare at their parents, not happy with this present. Liam and Zayn glance at each other before breaking out into smiles. 

“Why are you smiling?” Rosalie gives them the stink eye, something she is a professional at doing. The girl may be only 25 pounds and makes absolutely no threat to anyone, but she can try to look scary sometimes when she’s angry. And it is never good. 

“You guys both have those shirts because you’re both going to be big siblings. We’re going to have another baby in the house,” Zayn explains slowly so they understand. Both of their mouths drop open. 

“Really? I’m going to have another sister?” Bentley exclaims. Zayn can’t tell if he is angry or excited about this. 

“We don’t know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl yet. But you’re going to have another little sibling, Bentley. And Rosalie, you get to be a big sister for the first time,” Liam says, grinning. Rosalie claps her hands excitedly. 

“I get a baby, I get a baby!” she chants, standing up from the floor. She runs over to Liam and Zayn, jumping up on the couch. Bentley follows, getting up on the couch carefully. He isn’t as fearless as his little sister.

“What do you think, Bentley? Are you okay with it?” Zayn asks his firstborn, who is pressed against his side. Bentley will always be his baby, considering they were so young and it was the hardest time to go through. Rosalie was an easy pregnancy and they hid her well before being forced to announce the news when paparazzi captured Zayn in his seventh month. He was on hiatus from their constant touring and stayed out of the public eye, but eventually they had to tell everyone. When Zayn was pregnant with Bentley, he needed to tell people about it and the entire pregnancy was publicized. Zayn will always feel so connected with Bentley, just because he’s spent so much time with him and caring for him. He wants to make sure he’s okay.

“Yeah, it’s okay, Daddy, as long as the baby doesn’t make a lot of noise like Rosalie did. Can I pick the name?” Bentley says. 

“Of course you can, little man. But if it’s a boy, you can’t name him Batman.” Bentley pouts and Zayn laughs before dropping a kiss on the top of his son’s head. 

“Can we have breakfast now, Papa? I need food now,” Rosalie asks, looking up at Liam. Liam looks over at Zayn, who looks down at Bentley, who glances at his younger sister. 

“Breakfast,” all four say together, before getting up from the couch to go into the kitchen. It’s a good Christmas morning, and in seven more months, it will be a perfect day to make the Malik-Payne household complete. 

Except three months before Zayn has their second daughter that Bentley names Jillian, Liam buys them a puppy. Just so their crazy house can become even more hectic. But life is still good.


End file.
